Stress reliever
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Hiro's been a bit stressed about finals, maybe Riley can help get rid of some. But can they be quite enough to not wake Cass or Baymax? Rated M for sex and swearing, not old enough? Don't read!


_Author's note: this is one of my otp's, and I hope you enjoy the porn. I don't own BH6 or Inside out._

It was late at night and Hiro was super tired. It was his College finals coming up that was stressing him out so much, he needed to study harder than he ever had in his life. But for some reason tonight he just wasn't feeling it, it had been like this for a couple days now and he was getting frustrated.

sitting with his head face down on his desk, he didn't notice Riley quietly creeping in behind him. She clasped her hands around his face and covered his eyes, Whispering. "Guess who?" into his ear Hiro smiled and laughed out loud.

"Is it Fred?" he asked. "Because if it is, your hands are awfully woman like." Riley giggled and turned his swivel chair around, plopping herself down on his lap and kissed him. Hiro was taken a little by surprise, but then started kissing back. He hadn't seen his girlfriend for the past week, because she was on a trip to Minnesota to visit her grandma. Now that she was back, he was taking full advantage of having her close.

As their kiss became more passionate, Riley's hands begin to wander down his back. But once she reached the waistline of his cargo shorts, they went back up to his shoulders. This was the farthest they would go in heated situations such as this, but this time was somewhat different. While she was kissing him Riley's hips unconsciously begin gyrating, slowly both of their breathing begin to steadily increase.

But then they stopped, Hiro pulling away from the kiss hugged his girlfriend, and breathed deeply into her ear. She could tell something was wrong. "Are you okay Hiro?" She asked. "You seem distressed." Hiro knew he couldn't avoid this question, especially since she was sitting on his lap and wherever he moved she moved. He sighed. "It's just these finals." He said. "I thought that I would be prepared for them, but for some reason I'm having doubts. feeling more and more anxious as the time goes on, Riley I'm just stressed there's no need to worry."

But Riley was worried, she then began to grind her hips again just as slow as before. He looked down at her confused, but he never told her to stop. She smiled seductively up at her boyfriend, kissing his chin before saying "I think I have a way to relieve your pent-up stress." His eyes widened in Surprise, he looked over to the corner of the room where Baymax is charging port was stationed. Then over to the door where he could imagine a very angry and flustered aunt Cass, standing there tapping her foot arms crossed.

Riley slides her hands down her boyfriend's chest to his navel, sliding them under his shirt and pushing them back up to his chest again "Riley we could get caught." he said to her but Riley only grinned a little more she then began kissing him at the base of his jaw line, moving down his neck and throat earning soft moans from Hiro. "We'll just be really quiet." she said, rubbing her hands up and down his toned chest.

She flashed him her white buck toothed smile that he could not refuse, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again this time a bit more rough than before. Riley instantly melted into it, pressing as much of her body up against his as possible. When the kiss ended they both sat there, breathing heavily forehead to forehead.

Riley grabbed the Hem of His shirt and began to lift it over his head, revealing the muscle mass that he had gained over the years they have been dating. After his shirt was off and discarded on the floor, he grabbed her green tank top and began to lift it off of her. Exposing her creamy white skin, and her blue and yellow polka dotted bra. Her shirt was placed next to Hiro's, then he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into his arms.

Riley shrieked in Fright from the sudden change of position, Hiro then carried her over to his bed and laid her down on her back. He began unbuttoning her dark blue jeans, and pulled them down her wide hips and long legs. Revealing a matching pair of panties, to go with her bra.

Once her pants were off, Hiro spread her legs and began slowly placing kisses down her inner thighs. Riley blushed deep red as he got closer and closer to her core, once he placed his lips on her Womanhood she moaned into her hand to keep herself from Awakening Baymax.

Hiro continued to kiss her on her pussy, through the thin fabric of her panties when Hiro finally stopped. Riley was breathing as if she had just run a mile, moving into a sitting position she began unbuttoning his jeans. Wanting him to be as exposed as her, by now hiro was erect and when she pulled down his pants she was met by a large bulge in his boxers.

Pulling at the fabric like a beast in a cage, begging to be let out. Riley then laid back down, reaching behind herself how to unhook her bra. Hiro reached down to help her remove the piece of fabric, he tossed it over his shoulder with the other clothes. Riley had her arms covering her bare chest teasing him, Hiro reached down and grabbed her shoulders.

Riley then moved her arms to reveal her perky breasts, with small Rosy nipples perched on each one. He wrapped his arms around her back, resting one hand on each shoulder and kissed her on her jugular. Getting another moan from her, he then moved down her throat and across her chest until he reached one of her nipples.

Which he took into his mouth, and began to suckle gently rolling the bud around with his tongue and softly groping her other breast with his hand. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from shouting, then hero switched breasts continuing to pleasure her. After a little while his hands move down to her waist, poking his fingers around the brim of her panties.

As he began pulling them down, Riley moved her legs closer together and raise her butt so it would be easier for him to remove them. After they were off, Riley now fully naked rolled onto her stomach. Exposing her round plump ass, which she shook at him seductively.

Hiro then pulled at his shorts, until his raging 7 inch cock was free. Then he climbed onto the bed on top of her, and placed his cock in between her butt cheeks grinding up and down. She giggled at his actions, knowing full well that he had always appreciated her butt. Riley flipped him over and climbed on top of him, and positioned her head above his erect cock.

placing her tongue at the base, bringing it all the way up to the tip. Hiro groaned at the pleasure he got from this, she smiled up at him. Swirling her tongue around his cock head, making him squirm in pleasure. "let's not forget, we're trying to get rid of your pent-up stress." She said quietly, she then wrapped her lips around the head of his dick.

And slowly began to move down, Hiro threw his head back how good that felt. The feeling of her lips, warmly wrapping around his dick. Her teeth gently pushing down against it, and her tongue warming the base. She kept going further down and down, until his cock reached the back of her throat.

She then kept going until her lips we're at the very base, and his cock was buried deep within her throat. How does she do that Hiro thought, it's like she has no gag reflex. Meanwhile in Riley's mind Joy was at the controls, while disgust was being held back by every other emotion. Keeping her from pressing anything. "Oh come on!" She pleaded. "Just one little gag!"

Joy turned to her, and said. "No! We're doing this for Hiro." Riley then eased her head back up to the tip, and then went back down to the base. Repeating this motion, getting faster every time. Aa she went up, she sucked as if it were popsicle. Hiro had never felt this much pleasure, and began bucking his hips up against her face. Riley didn't mind though, she just kept at her job and sucked Hiro like her life depended on it.

Hiro's breathing steadily increased until he was at his limit, in a moment of blind pleasure he grabbed the back of her head and forced it down blowing his load down her throat. Riley felt the hot sticky sensation going down throat, and tried to swallow it all but she ended up having a lot of it drip out of her mouth. Riley licked her lips of the semen, smiling up at her boyfriend slash lover.

She then climbed up to kiss him, but was surprised when he grabbed her. He flipped her over onto her back, then lowered himself and said. "time to return the favor." He grabbed her knees and spread her legs to reveal her wet vagina, taking his time he decided to tease her by kissing a close radius around her area without directly touching it. Riley whimpered at this teasing he was subjecting her to, then put his tongue at the bottom of her entrance and slowly dragged it up.

Riley bit her bottom lip, and dug her fingernails into he bed sheets. Hiro then used his fingers to pull back her skin, and exposed her clitoris which he proceeded to wrap his tongue around. Moving in gentle circles, driving her nuts with pleasure. In her mind all her emotions were feeling a hot tingling sensation, Joy reached down between her legs.

Normally there was nothing actually down there, but now the was a soaking wet pussy. Her chest began to swell, giving her actual boobs. All the emotions began experiencing this, Fear pulling his very large new dick out of the restricting pants. Disgust bit her lip as her tits filled out, working her fingers over her pussy. Anger took sadness and dipped her, kissing her passionately. All of them were being affected by this new sensation, they had get the tingling before when Riley touched herself. But this was a first, and they were overwhelmed by it.

Riley couldn't do anything but whimper and cry, as Hiro's tongue worked at her most sensitive place. Hiro then stopped and inserted his tongue into her vagina, and began moving it around. Listening to her quiet cries of pleasure, to figure out what was the most sensitive area. And where he should focus his attention, as he moved his tongue around her inner walls and ridges he found the top of her canal was the most sensitive. And began to move his tongue back and forth, and around in circles there driving her over the edge. She grabbed the back of his head as he made out with her pussy lips, and came into his mouth.

Trying her very hardest not to shout or cry out, she breathed deeply her arms falling limp and her legs spasming from the high she was just in. Hiro climbed back up to her, and placed a kiss on her lips. With as much effort as she could she kissed him back, he broke the kiss and smiled down at her then went over to his desk. From there he pulled out a condom, Riley smiled at him. "Where did you get that?" She asked slyly, he just smirked at her and said. "I have to keep some of my secrets." She laughed at this. "Oh and the one where I'm fucking a superhero, doesn't matter?" He laughed with her, before he frantically tried to shush both of them. "Quiet!" He said. "Or going to wake up aunt Cass!"

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer whispering to him. "Just put on the Fucking condom." He did as he was told and opened the package, sliding the plastic latex over his once again erect dick. Riley then spread her legs to accommodate him, wrapping her arms under her legs and spreading her lips for him. He positioned himself over her placing his head at her entrance, he slowly started to insert himself into her. Once he was partially inside of her she let go, and brought her arms up place them on his shoulders. Moaning as he went deeper, Hiro then reached her hymen. He looked her in the eyes, and she nodded her head bracing for the pain that was about to shoot through her. Before penetrating her, he roughly kissed her on the mouth to try and muffle the pained cry that she was about to let out. She began kissing him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Him doing the same, his tongue swapping saliva with hers. And in one swift movement he thrust his hips forward, his entire shaft all the way inside of her. A muffled cry vibrated against his lips, tears started flowing from the corners of her eyes. But Hiro didn't move, he stayed still letting her get adjusted to him. While kissing her, to keep her passion and pleasure up. After a minute or so the pain was slowly starting to fade away, she broke the kiss and told Hiro. "You can start to move now." Hiro nodded and slowly began to pull out of her, the inner reaches of her pussy pulling and grabbing at his cock. It felt as if it was sucking him in, Hiro and Riley both moaned at the feeling coming from their genitals.

Riley's pussy was tight, and gripped his cock as much as she could as he slid in and out. Remembering the spot he had hit when he had gone down on her, he repositioned himself so that when he thrusts inward his cock would brush against that specific area. Riley was confused by his actions at first, but then started to feel the overwhelming amount of pleasure. With every thrust her pussy quivered with pleasure, her legs wrapped around his waist and she started thrusting her hips in tune with his. In her mind the emotions had gone crazy, Joy tried her best to remain standing as she fingered herself.

She panted heavily, and looked around at her fellow emotions. To her right Anger was fucking Sadness, kneading her large blue breasts and pumping his giant red hot dick into her pussy. She then looked to her left, and was kind of surprised to see Fear roughly fucking Disgust in the ass. His thick slick purple cock sliding into her asshole, his hip slapping against her huge plump green ass. This made joy even more aroused, but she couldn't leave the console. She had to make sure that Riley's first time was enjoyable, but she needed some attention. "Hey boys, when you're done could one of you help me out? Mama needs some cock!" Anger nodded, and Fear called out. "Can do!" Disgust whimpering loudly. "Oh yeah, Fuck my disgusting asshole you wuss!" and with that Joy focused on the console, watch the scene play out.

Every time Hiro and Riley connected, a clapping noise rang through the room. As they continue to pick up speed, Hiro grabbed onto her breasts and started to knead them. Riley couldn't suppress the shuddering breaths, she moaned out faster. And faster they went until they were at a steady pace, both constantly moaning now as quiet as possible. She bent her knees every time she thrust forward, to get herself as close to him as possible. Hiro's balls slapped up against her ass, every time he thrust deep into her. They were so close together, that they were like one person. Hiro told her. "I'm close!" Riley whose eyes were closed nodded, and said. "Me too, let's cum together!"

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. It took about 30 seconds for her to come, and Hiro held off until she did. Then he came into the condom, slightly ballooning it with how much cum blasted out with one last thrust into her. He collapsed on top of her, they both sat there Breathing heavily not moving. Riley spasmed around his now unmoving cock, as Hiro removed his dick she gave out one last moan. Removing the condom, and throwing it in the wastebasket. They cuddled together naked and on top of the sheets, Hiro held her close nuzzling his nose against hers. "Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention, when I heard a sound of distress."

Hiro and Reilly's eyes shot wide open, and their faces paled. They both looked up to see Baymax staring at them, with his head tilted slightly to the left. "I see that you are both engaging in sexually intimate activities, if I may ask do you require a condom?" Hiro grabbed a blanket and threw it over himself and Riley, shouting. "No Baymax! We don't need any help, I'm satisfied with my care! go back to your charging station, and please don't tell Aunt Cass about this." Riley had her face buried in her hands, trying to cover herself from the embarrassment she felt.

Baymax merely nodded and then turned around, and walked back to his charging station. Hiro then plopped back down onto his bed, and sighed with relief. Riley snuggled up to him, drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "So, did you enjoy it?" She asked him, he looked down at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, and her head was resting on his chest. He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm satisfied with my care." Riley giggled at him, and they laid there for a bit. Until he felt Riley grinding her hips on his now once again hardened cock, he smiled down at her.

"Well someone's rearing to go again, and so soon too!" She grabbed his dick and started pumping it up and down to get it harder, and said. "I haven't had enough superhero dick yet." Hiro laughed at this, asking. "Even after I just fucked you silly!" She grinned at him, and said. "Especially after you just fucked me silly!" She then changed her position so that his cock was beneath her face, and her ass was firmly on his. She then put his cock back into her mouth, sucking on it and tasting all of the semen that was still there.

Hiro having Riley's ass directly in front of him, licked his finger and shoved it into her asshole she moaned with the dick in her mouth. And then he went back to working on her pussy with his mouth, and his finger remained in her ass. In her mind Joy was no longer paying attention, she was slumped on the console with her tongue out and her eyes rolled back. Eating out her pussy was Sadness, and Fear had his large cock up her fat yellow ass. Meanwhile Anger was destroying Disgust's vagina with his gigantic flaming penis.

Riley and Hiro, as well as her emotions continued to fuck like rabbits for the rest of the night. And when hero woke up to his beautiful girlfriend, naked and sleeping beside him he was infinitely less stressed.

 _Author's note: well there you have it, PM me or review if there are other couples you'd like me to do. I'm thinking I might do RWBY next. But who knows, also I have another Broppy fic 'cumming' soon. Heh! Get it? Anyway, laters._


End file.
